Murky Spring/Challenge Mode
This is an altered version of the Murky Spring, the third area of Pikoblitz. This area is only accessable once you discover the original area. It is still covered in water, however you don't really need Blue Pikmin, unless you want the best possible score. You have 8 days to find the baby Overlady Bulblax. Pikmin * Red PikminX 15 * Yellow PikminX 5 * Blue PikminX 20 * Purple PikminX 10 * White PikminX 15 * Green PikminX 10 * Cyan PikminX 10 Total Pikmin: 85 Subarea 1: Landing Site A basic landing site. Not much information is really needed. No to little water is found here. There is a Black Bramble gate to be broken down and a bridge to be built so you can acess subarea 6, or bring back treasure. * Dwarf Blue BulborbX 3 * Aquatic SheargrubX 6 * Pellet PosyX 2 * Burgeoning SpiderwortX 2 * Ravenous WhiskerpillarX 3 * Lapis Lazuli Candypop BudX 2 Replaced with Crimson Candypop Buds if Blue Pikmin are not yet discovered Treasures: 1 Hazards: None Subarea 2: Fountain Spring Ahh... a nice relaxing dip in this subarea's hot springs(No, they aren't dangerous to blue pikmin). This place has actual working fountains! This place will be a great place to relax, well, maybe not for your pikmin. These hot springs are crawling with enemies, so watch your back, and don't be fooled by its beauty. * Pellet PosyX 1 (2, on day 5, a 10 pellet will appear besides just a 1 pellet.) * Aquatic SheargrubX 3 * Watery BlowhogX 1 * Dwarf Blue BulborbX 2 * ShearwigX 4 * Aqua Long LegsX 1(Apears on day 7, in the open Field portion of the subarea) Treasures: 3 Hazards: Water Subarea 3: Open Field of Terror You enjoy the hot springs, you are all relaxed. Then, you turn the corner to see the next subarea and what do you see? A huge, open valley with TONS of treasure. You crack a grin, and suddenly you are being attacked by almost every Pikmin Game Enemy EVER! Go for the gold! Show no fear * Cloaking Burrow-NitX 2 * BreadbugX 2 * Acidic BlowhogX 3 * Blue BulborbX 2 * Dwarf Blue BulborbX 15 * Spotty BulbearX 1 (See A little Note) * Dwarf BulbearX 5 * ShearwigX 6 * Raging Long LegsBOSS (Appears on days 2,4,6, and 8) Treasures: 6 Hazards: This Field full of enemies IS a hazard! Subarea 4: Hidden Pond This subarea is a small, submerged plot of land which you discover after breaking down a Black Bramble Gate and a Poison Gate. * Water DumpleX 5 * Iridescent Flint BeetleX 1 (Apears on a slim plot of dry land on days 2,4,6 and 8) Treasures: 3 Hazards: Water Subarea 5 Sweet Tranquility...you discover this area after fighting off or somehow evading the enemies in subarea 3. It is a normal sized, somewhat peaceful plot of land seperated from subarea 1 by...whatever those things are from the Pikmin series in the Perplexing Pool and Distant Spring. * Puffy BlowhogX 1 * Caustic DweevilX 2 * ShearwigX 3 * Water DumpleX 4 * Golden Candypop BudX 1 replaced by a Crimson Candypop Bud if Yellow Pikmin have not been found. * Pellet PosyX 1 (10 pellet) Treasures: 2 Hazards: Water Subarea 6 This area is the smallest subarea in the this version of the Murky Spring. It has few enemies, and this is where the Overlady Bulblax is found. In order to reach it, you have to break down gates and build bridges. Carry the creature back and get going! * Yellow WollywogX 2 Treasures: None Hazards: Water